Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 85
This magazine is cover dated July 2013 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) 1,200 cars, 71 tracks... real driving is back - 4 pages (6-9) :Another podium finish beckons as we playtest Gran Turismo 6 on PS3. 2) Drac to the future with Mr Belmont - 1⅓ pages (10-11) :Konami chief talks bringing the Count to life in Castlevania. 3) The price is right for Ratchet movie - ⅔ page (11) :Mr Insomniac delighted by Lombax film tie-in 4) FIFA forever (or at least until 2022) - 2 pages (12-13) :EA scores new deal but PS3 won't be sidelined. 5) Omar coming to Battlefield 4 - 2 pages (14-15) :Buddy up with The Wire anti-hero. 6) What next for 3D gaming? - 2 pages (16-17) :David Valjalo investigates the missing piece of the PS4 puzzle. 7) UFC smashes on to next-gen - 1 page (18) :PS4 version will knock you out. 8) "The world is much bigger than Dunwall" - 1 page (19) :Dishonored sequel teased as designer unveils novel. 9) Taxi Driver smitten by Jodie Holmes - 1 page (20) :Beyond wows crowds at De Niro film festival. 10) Will PS4 mark the last generation of boxed games? - 1 page (21) Previews Batman: Arkham Origins (PS3) - 4 pages (30-33) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (PS3) - 1 page (34) Madden NFL 25 (PS3/4) - 1 page (36) The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (PS3) - 1 page (38) Rayman Legends (PS3) - 1 page (39) Round-Up - 2 pages (40-41) Features The A to Z of PS4 - 24 pages (42-65) :Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Joel Gregory - 4 pages (44-47) :DriveClub - Phil Iwaniuk - 4 pages (48-51) :Call of Duty: Ghosts - Leon Hurley - 6 pages (52-57) :Watch Dogs - Dave Meikleham - 6 pages (60-65) Everything you ever wanted to know about GTA V - Ben Wilson - 12 pages (68-79) 'Regulars ' Replies - 2 pages (22-23) Opinion - 2 pages (24-25) *Developers must fill the gap between narrative and gameplay - Phil Iwaniuk *The brilliant ideas in Irrational's shooter get lost in a hail of gunfire. - Tim Weaver *A next-gen console to call home would make Big Boss' stealth truly sing - Dave Meikleham In the mood for... Reboots - 2 pages (26-27) Parting Shot: Red Dead Redemption - 1 page (122) Reviews Straight to Bargain Bin: Germinator, Poker Night 2, Pure Chess, God Mode - Joel Gregory - ½ page (101) Network Online Tests - Dave Meikleham - 2 pages (104-105) : Injustice: Gods Among Us, Dead Island: Riptide, Star Trek: The Video Game On the Store - 2 pages (106-107) : Features Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep On your XMB - 2 pages (108-109) How to... Stream video to your PS3 - 1 page (110) Platinum Club: BioShock Infinite - Iain Wilson - 1 page (111) RetroStation Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (PS2) - 2 pages (112-113) OPM Time Machine: OPM #20 - 1 page (114) Don't make me play: Green Day: Rock Band - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (115) PS3 Hall of Fame; Personal Picks - 2 pages (116-117) PSN Hall of Fame - 1 page (118) PS Vita Hall of Fame - 1 page (120) Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Alex Calvin, Tom Davies, Ben Griffin, Andy Hartup, Andy Kelly, Louis Pattison, Matthew Pellett, Andrew Smith, David Valjalo, Tim Weaver, Iain Wilson, Richard Wordsworth External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews